Batteries are used in a wide variety of electronic and electrical devices. It is desirable to be able to estimate the internal state of a battery, including a state-of-charge (SOC), a resistance, or a total capacity.
To estimate the states of battery cells in a battery pack, a rather complex algorithm has been executed for each battery cell in the battery pack to determine the individual state of each battery cell, without taking into account an estimated battery pack state. As a result, a relatively large amount of computational tasks must be performed to determine the states of the individual battery cells in the battery pack.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved method for more efficiently determining an estimated battery cell module state.